An electronic device in the form of a sensor for outputting an electric signal is known from WO 2010/037810A1, which is incorporated by reference which is dependent on a physical variable which is detected by means of a physical field on the basis of a measuring sensor.
The printed publication WO 2014/023595, which is incorporated by reference discloses a vehicle having multiple receivers which are able to detect a magnetic field vector. In order to generate the magnetic field vectors, suitable antennas and/or transmitters are arranged on the primary coil of the charging unit, which generates a defined electromagnetic field. In this way, a precise positioning of the vehicle relative to the primary coil of the charging unit can be ascertained.